Airborne
by SlabKing
Summary: Just something small, kind of sloppy because I'm kind of sad. And I was listening to country.


I was listening to some country, specifically the song Whiskey Lullaby and it made me want to write, and here it is another small short.

Airborne

October 15, 1943

Naruto sat their on the bus with his bag next to him and his black beret in his hands. His head was shaved at his dress blues crisp, he looked brand new.

'I feel like one of those Rocky Marine paratroops figures' he though as he looked the beret over.

The bus hit a few pot holes on the dirt rode leading him home causing him to bounce. He looked out the window to see the farm land pass as the bus driver stopped at his home.

"Whirlpool lane!" Spoke the bus driver loudly as he stood up and walked towards the front.

"I appreciate what you did for this country son" spoke the old man that was the bus driver. Naruto gave a crisp salute before speaking.

"We did what we had to sir"

"Welcome home then son" and with that Naruto stepped off the bus and walked towards his home. He took a moment to look around to see the willow tree out front along with everything else, including his old black beat up Harley... an someone else's car? Maybe it was hers?

"Feels like I never left" he spoke quietly.

Naruto had made his way inside. The door was wide open with the screen door discouraging any small critter from entering. He gently laid his bag on the floor before making his way upstairs. The boards lightly creaked underneath his wait. As he arrived at the top of the stairs he looked towards the mirror to his left to make sure he looked presentable for her. He then looked to the two chevrons on each side of his uniform on the arms.

'I hope she's proud of me' he thought as he made his way towards her door stopping a moment, before opening it.

Naruto was treated by the sight of the woman he loved, laughing happily wearing nothing more then her knight gown, In bed with another man who was wearing nothing more than his briefs. That man was Sasuke, a wash out from the Airborne school, laying in bed with the woman he loved.

Hinata quickly sat up and both stopped laughing, but before she could utter a word, Naruto turned around his face blank of all emotions, his face an unreadable brick. He walked back down the stairs he came up from before walking towards his bag quickly picking it up and walking out the door towards the rode the bus had brought him back on. Everything was blank to him, he couldn't here a single thing, not Hinata's screaming or the crying that followed shortly after. The ride in from town was three hours, it would take him at least five to march back.

'Only midday, Ill make it before nightfall' he thought as he marched down the rode.

Three days later

"Are you sure about this son? Ive givin you three days to think this over" spoke his Staff Sergeant Kakashi.

"Yes sir I'm sure, My country needs come before my own" spoke Naruto calmly hiding the maelstrom of betrayal and hate that raged on beneath the facade.

"Naruto, I was with you for the past three years. And every single day you talked about Hinata, damn you even had a picture of her tucked into your helmet on the inside, what happened? Do your parents even know your back?"

"No and I want to keep it that way" Kakashi slid his contract towards him as he watched Naruto signed it.

"You'll keep your rank Naruto, but were going to have to send you back through boot" Naruto only nodded in response as a batch of new recruits came through the door, about twenty five in total.

"The bus will be here in ten minutes"

"Thanks Kakashi" Naruto reached into his bag before pulling out three letters. "I want you to deliver these, ones for my parents, and one is for each godparent, they should all be gathered together next week, seeing as that was the time I was 'officially' coming home" Naruto handed him the letters before shaking his hand before leaving to join the fresh recruits.

One week later

Kakashi stood before Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki his parents along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, his godparents. Kakashi handed them each their designated letters.

"He told me he wanted you all to read them in private, alone before coming back together to talk" an with that Kakashi left.

Later that night with Jiraiya

Tears stained the letter beneath him as they cascaded down his cheeks.

 _Hey grandpa, I'm sorry, for what I'm about to confess to you. Promise me you wont tell grandma or my parents about this. Promise?_

I saw something grandpa... It was Hinata, in bed with another man. Not any man, but someone I knew. Sasuke Uchiha. A washout from Airborne. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to do what I do best. Kill and fix things. That's all I was ever good at. I re-enlisted. I don't think I'm ever coming home, its not the same, I don't understand what society has become, I'll never fit in.

Promise me you wont tell them about Hinata, I don't want them hating her.

I love you grandpa I always will.

Sincerely

Naruto your wingman

"Why?... I could have helped you boy. Ive felt your pain. I KNOW!" Jiraiya collapsed to the floor and cried. Tusunade had come over to find him their crying like a new born. When Jiraiya saw her their he immediately shot out and hugged her waist from his kneeling position holding on for dear life before looking up to her. Her face was like his, stained in tears.

"I could have helped him"

June 6, 1944

Naruto sat their writing in his notebook, a few words a day for the past few months. Something for his family to have after he died. He could here the men pray all around him as he wrote.

"WE ARE COMING UP TO THE DROP POINT GET READY MEN!" Yelled A C.O as Naruto slid his notebook into a pouch before grabbing his grease gun and giving his M1911 one last check before standing at the front of the line, the first to jump.

"Sergeant Uzumaki you remember your mission right" spoke his C.O as he checked Naruto over.

"Pick up any stragglers and lead them towards rendezvous alpha if we don't make it to Drop Zone Charlie in time" he spoke as he got ready.

"Good" the C.O quickly opened the jump door before yelling out "STAY SAFE GENTLEMEN... AND WHAT DO WE DO BEST?!"

"FEET FIRST INTO HELL SIR!" And with that Naruto dived out along with the rest of the 101st and the 82nd Airborne Division.

Naruto had timed his chute pull perfectly as he quickly glided towards the ground... right into a German entrenchment with AA guns. Naruto quickly hit the ground before tearing of the parachute and opening fire into three Germans that were currently enjoying dinner. They were quickly gunned down before Naruto moved onto the next one who was attempting to spear him with his bayonet. Naruto quickly grabbed the barrel of the gun before emptying the rest of his magazine. Quickly reloading, Naruto turned to the the Germans to his right that had started to return fire. The grease had jammed mid magazine which caused Naruto to throw his gun before unclipping a grenade and throwing that to before running towards the MG42 that was currently resting on its bipod along with being loaded with a drum mag. Quickly making sure a round was chambered. Germans from his left started to advanced to his position along with Germans from another trench from behind coming in to join. Naruto charged towards the ones to his left using Hitlers Buzzsaw to cut them down before diverting fire towards the ones behind them. These Germans were luck quickly hitting the deck allowing the bullets to whizz above them as they slowly crawled towards him. Naruto through another grenade before dropping the MG42 and running towards another one before doing as before and preparing for the assault. But before Naruto could dig in a downed German lunged towards him with before ramming into Naruto's left side between his third and fourth rib. Naruto quickly kicked the man away before pulling out his pistol and delivering three rapid shots into the Germans face before holstering his pistol and ripping out the blade. Paratroopers from the 101st had landed near him in order to help the Sergeant, but Naruto diverted them.

"GET TO THE DROP ZONE! THATS AN ORDER" but before the last private could leave Naruto threw him his small pocket sized notebook. "GET THIS TO LUITENENT KAKASHI _ **!**_!" And with that the private ran off leaving Naruto to face the Germans.

"Come on you bastards! Ive been waiting for this" a half track had rolled up on Naruto's position carrying another twelve Germans soldiers. Naruto opened fire on them cutting down four of them before gunfire erupted behind him and three shots met their mark on his back. Naruto quickly turned around opening fire on the Germans who shot him, quickly killing them before turning around only to be riddled with German bullets from an MP40 causing Naruto to fall to his knees. In one final act of defiance Naruto picked up the MG42 in his right hand before opening fire while pulling the pin on his last grenade. In one sluggish movement, Naruto threw the grenade. It had landed inside the half track killing another five Germans before the remaining three used this as a distraction as they opened fire on Naruto riddling him with bullets.

Naruto's body lay on a bed of casings as his soul left his body.

'It's over... its all over'


End file.
